It's Just Us
by Ms.Scar17
Summary: Sam has mysteriously dissapeared and left a gift for Danny. His baby daughter. Now as he raises her he has to figure out how to help with her ghost powers and keep her safe. Dani also searches for clues as to who her mother was, tries to keep her powers a secret, and she helps her dad fight ghosts.
1. Chapter 1

**It's Just Us**

_Prologue _

Danny ran through the hospital as fast he could go. He had just gotten news that Sam had been in a car accident. But she was nowhere to be found. Oddly enough, they did recover something from the accident.

Not a something a **someone**.

Danny had just found out that the someone that they found was a baby. **HIS** baby. No. **HIS** and **SAM'S** baby. A baby girl. **His** baby girl.

The only reason they were able to find out who the father was , was because they had taken a Paternity Test and his name had come up.

Danny couldn't even believe it when they called his home and told him that they had his baby daughter at the hospital with a note attached to her baby carriage that said that her name was Danielle Lillith Fenton.

He had dropped the phone and had come rushing to the hospital, thoughts of concern, and worry racing through his mind. He hoped that she hadn't been hurt in the accident.

When he got to the door that his daughter was in he was stopped by the doctor.

" Ahh, Mr. Fenton, before you go in, or freak out and start asking me questions like all the first time fathers do let me assure you that Dani is fine. Completely unharmed." Said the doctor.

" Are you sure?" Asked Danny " There's nothing wrong with her"? Asked Danny again. Anyone could see the worry and anxiousness laced into his crystal blue eyes.

" Yes, I'm sure we checked her over a billion times and she's completely healthy. Now you could go into the room and see if you can try and calm her down. No one can, I guess she just misses her mother."

" Yeah, me too." Muttered Danny. He took a deep breath and braced himself. He had dealt with ghosts, asteroids, and villians. He could do this right? He sure hoped so.

He stepped into the room and heard crying. When he walked up to the crib and picked up his Dani he felt mesmerized by what he saw. He thought she was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen in his entire life.

She had midnight black hair, also messy, untamed bangs just like his. She had a combination of his and Sam's nose and she had rosy colored cheeks and pink lips. But she had Danny's eyes. His eyes.

She calmed down immediately after her father had picked her up. She looked up at him in curiosity and smiled and giggled. She had grabbed his hand in hers and laughed a cute baby laugh.

He smiled a ear to ear smile. A real smile ever since Sam had dissapeared. He kissed his daughter's forehead lovingly and just stayed there staring at her.

She let out a big yawn and snuggled into her father's chest and had fallen asleep almost instantly. He rocked her instinctively and held her close.

" Well, it's just us sweetheart". Danny whispered. He made a silent promise that day to never let anything happen to his baby girl.


	2. Chapter 1: Three years old

**Three years old**

****_Where is she? _Thought Danny. The young father walked up the stairs and through an amazing amount of hallways until he heard giggling coming from behind the curtain. He looked and he saw to little pink shoes poking out of the curtain.

He smiled and pretended to walk down the stairs making the footsteps sound further and further.

"Well I guess my little girl isn't here so I'll just be going down now" Said Danny as he "walked" down the stairs. The three year old girl giggled and poked her head out so that she could keep an eye out for her father. Danny had gone invisible and couldn't be seen. Thinking that she was safe Dani got out very slowly from behind the curtain and started walking.

Danny snatched her up and turned visible again. "Gotcha!" " Daddy you scared me" Said Dani. She started squirming and thrashing in her father's grip and then she started laughing. Danny started laughing too.

He sets Dani down on the couch and starts tickling her madly. When she had finally stopped laughing Danny sat her in her lap and kissed her face playfully.

"Love you sweetie."

"I love you too Daddy"

It was true. Danny and Dani had that special father daughter bond. When Dani was a tiny baby the only person that could always truly calm her down was her father. Of course Uncle Tucker, Aunt Jazz, Grandma Maddie, and Grandpa Jack could get her to calm down.(In retrospect Jack scared Dani when she was little because he was so big, but that's not the point.) Danny and Dani loved each other to all extent. Whenever he dropped her off at daycare instead of squirming like all the other little kids did when their Mommies and Daddies dropped them off and kissed their kids goodbye, she didn't care that her dad had smothered her with affection.

Dani rarely saw her father because of his job off hunting ghosts. The truth was Danny didn't want her near any type of ghost attack, he didn't want her to hurt herself. No ghost had ever even DARED kidnap his precious little daughter because they knew that if they would his Paternal Instinct would kick in and they would get the ass whopping of a lifetime. Dani hasn't shown any sign of being half ghost, which Danny was glad for. He would never let her fight ghosts until he was dead. Then 3 days after just to make sure he was dead. Fully dead, not just half.

Any time that Dani got to spend with her daddy was awesome for her. But she also sometimes got sad because she knew that she had no mother. Everywhere she looked she saw kids being taken care of, loved, and helped by their mother. Whenever her friends asked her where her mother is she said she didn't have one. She loved her dad to death but she sometimes wished she had a mother. Of course she never voiced her wishes out loud because she didn't want to make her father sad and also because of that lady that grants the wishes that's kind of annoying. Anyways back to the present.

" Dani did you hear anything I said?" Asked Danny.

Dani shook her head and Danny sighed and continued on. Dani felt a weird sensation over her body. She feels a wave of chills go down her spine and then suddenly Danny can't see her anymore.

" Dani? Dani!" Said Danny panicked. He wondered if she had been taken when he heard a small voice say

" I'm right here daddy"

Dani turns visible and Danny faints. "Daddy?" Asked Dani in confusion.

From that day on they never played Hide and Seek again.


	3. Chapter 2: Crap!

**Crap!**

Okay this is officially the worst day of my life. As if this morning wasn't bad enough, but if I'm going to tell you what happened I might as well start now. It all started when me and Daddy Phantom fought. I had never EVER in my entire life fought with Daddy. It all started this morning when I asked him if I could go ghost hunting.

I wake up to the sound of the alarm clock drilling a hole in my ear and making my eardrums bleed. I pound the alarm clock to dust. I open my eyes and I see my fist glowing with ecto energy. I sigh and then clean up the remains of my poor clock then I throw it inside the trash can. I go to the bathroom and I wash my face and brush my teeth. Then I wash my face. Thank god I have perfect skin.

I go to my room and get dressed. I put on my black tank top with pink flower lace on the neck and on the bottom. It's all made out of silk. The shirt has three pink buttons going down from the neck. Then I put on my short black jean jacket that goes down to half of my back. Then I put on my black skinny jeans with black and pink flats.

I still had time to paint my nails, put on lip gloss, then put on my mother's necklace. My mother's necklace is the only thing that I really have of my mother. Daddy says that the day that they dropped me off at the hospital this necklace was around my neck. It's a black heart with a white diamond in the middle that glows in the dark.

I run down the stairs and see Daddy in the kitchen. Whenever he stands up I have to look up because he is so much taller than me. He is about 6'4 and has on a black long sleeved shirt with red sleeves. He also has black jeans and black shoes. On his shirt he has the DP logo. Daddy also has my messy bangs and his hair is pulled into a small ponytail. He's very muscular; I think it's funny because he still has a fan club.

Daddy is in his early 30's so I'm glad he's still young. Daddy has always been loving, caring, sweet and a wonderful father. The only thing is that he is very overprotective of me. I mean me being his only daughter and the fact that he loves me more than anything in the universe causes him to be overprotective. He also is overprotective of everyone in the family.

Anyways, Daddy sees me coming into the kitchen and he smiles and puts his coffee down and then walks over to me a plants a kiss on the top of my head.

" Good Morning Honey" Says Daddy

" Morning Daddy"

I walk into the kitchen and sit down. I guess if now's the time to ask I might as well ask him now.

" Daddy, when do you think I'll be allowed to go ghost hunting?"

I swear to god he almost choked on his coffee. He looked at me serious and then said.

" Never" I knew that when he had that look on his face he meant it for real and he wasn't horsing around.

" But Daddy, I'm going to turn 15 this year and even Lina goes ghost hunting. It's kind of sad that I'm Danny Phantom's daughter and I can't ghost hunt with everyone else."

Lina Foley is my best friend in the whole world. Her mom is Aunt Valerie, and her dad is Uncle Tucker. Aunt Valerie trains her so whenever there's a fight you'll definitely see Lina there.

" No. Danielle Lillith Fenton you will not fight".

" But Daddy I can do it I know I can. If you just give me the chance I can prove to you how much I want this. I want to be a part of the world. Not sjust be sitting on the sidelines."

" No". I don't know what came over me nut the next three words I said completely broke my father's heart.

" I Hate You". I saw pain, hurt, and sadness flash through his eyes that are identical to mine. I was always a Daddy's girl. I was a good kid. I had never gotten grounded or in trouble. I always got straight A's in school. I had NEVER fought with Daddy. I transformed and flew out with tears in my eyes.

The next thing I knew it felt like my organs had been lit on fire and I felt a sharp blow to my head. I felt myself blacking out and knocking out cold as I was dead to the world. I wake up in the hospital and the doctors tell me I was in a coma for 3 weeks. Damn.

Dr. Richards tells me I have a visitor. It was Daddy.

He looked terrible. His eyes were red and bloodshot. His face was red and puffy and tears still came out of his eyes. He was pale and shaking. His nose was red and he came into the room sniffling and sobbing. Only one word ran through my mind. I see Daddy about to say something and I think...

CRAP!


	4. Chapter 3: Who?

**Who?**

Before Daddy could even get the chance to talk I started thinking about what had just happened. I was trying to process everything that had just happened. I think back to the last time I was awake, before I blacked out.

_I was flying at about 200 mph crying my eyes out. I could feel the wind blowing in my snow, white hair and the city sounds. Flying had always calmed me, even when I was pissed to a new extreme. I was slowly breathing in and out of my nose and calming down as I kept on flying. _

_I look down and see Lina's house, Fenton Works, Aunt Jazz's house and Casper High. Even worse I see my worst enemy. Kaila Anderson. Ugh, I hate her with a passion. I decide to look away before I do something I'm going to regret. _

_Everything was peaceful until I saw a ghost. He looked like a vampire. He had black hair that swooped up and a white cape with red on the inside. The body suit was white and he had a black belt in the middle of his waist. He also had on black boots. He had red eyes. COMPLETELY red. So creepy._

_He seems to be looking for something, or someone. I think I remember him but I can't remember his name. He looked at me and smiled creepily. I saw him hold out a machine that he pointed at me that froze me in place. The pain I felt was unbearable. I black out then wake up at the hospital._

How weird. I can't believe I was so weak and stupid. Maybe I should ask Daddy about him. Scratch that, he's pissed enough at me. No need to tell him the reason that I blacked out.

Daddy opens his mouth, but instead of getting the parental lecture of a lifetime he just started sobbing . Then he grabbed me in a bear hug. Thank god he's not mad. Daddy has a fiery temper.

" Oh Ellie, I was so worried about you pumpkin. Please don't ever do that to me ever again, baby." He sprays my face with kisses and just holds me tight and sniffles and rubs his nose. He eventually stops crying and starts asking me questions. Then I tell him about the ghost who attacked me. His eyes go red and he gets so mad.

" Vlad". Daddy hissed out the name. I swear his face was as red as lava. He calms down then I ask him

" Who?"


	5. Chapter 4: A Clue

**Ch 4: A Clue **

****After Daddy took awhile to explain who Vlad Plasmius is I completely hated the guy already. How could he do such horrible things to my father and my mother.

Yes my mother. Daddy never mentions it but I know he has always had suspected that Vlad had something to do with the fact that my mother was missing after she had given birth to me. Daddy was plain furious and I know that just by looking at his face he was ready to do some serious ass kicking. When daddy was mad it was like starting World War 3.

Nobody, even the ghosts, dared to even look at me because of my father. If they even put a finger on me they would be killed all over again. After I came home from the hospital I made sure to be more careful and look around me now. Also, the fact that I'm placed under house arrest by my own parent.

Well laying around the house wasn't going to get anything done, so I decided I was going to get my ass up and do some cleaning. I went down to the basement/ ghost lab and started organizing and cleaning things. About halfway through my work I found a box that said " Sam Manson/Fenton Property. You Touch You Die!"

Well it's not like I'm already half dead so I figured it wouldn't kill me. As I open the box I feel my heart stop in my chest.

* * *

_Beautiful._ That's one word to describe my daughter and my husband. I know that I can't leave here but I know that someway, somehow I will escape and I will find them and when I do I will never leave their side again.**  
**

I named her after him. Danny. My lover, my husband, my best friend. He's the reason I'm doing this. Danielle. Her name pierces my soul like a thousand daggers.

The fact that I didn't get to watch my baby girl grow up and interact with the world. I never got to be in touch with my maternal side and prove what a good mother I could've been. I'm only 30. I still have a life to get back to. The fact that me and Danny are both ghosts makes us age slower than full humans. I got my powers after the asteroid incident.

My powers were dormant, it was UnderGrowth that gave them to me. But that dosen't matter. Powers or not don't make a difference. I am forced to live in a literal hell. Held captive by Vladimir Plasmius. He found me when I was pregnant with my daughter, and was only supposed to keep me for a short time. But when he threatened to kill my baby I had to stay.

I had no other choice so this is why I'm here. But I'm so close to freedom. So close I can feel it.

* * *

When I open the box I find a letter. It's from my mother.

_Dear Danielle,_

_Well baby if you're reading this that means you're very close to finding me. Now I know I haven't been around but I will be very soon. I swear on my life that I will find you and you're father very soon. We'll all be together very soon like a big happy family. I love you, so much honey. It kills me inside to know that I can't be with you. But you're a smart girl, you'll figure it out. Don't let anyone stop you from reaching your goal and finding me. So close to home. When I find you I'll never leave you again._

_Love, Mom_

* * *

My lips curve into a smile. So she's found it.


	6. Author's note

Hey guys! It's me. Now I'm sorry for making you think that this was a chapter but I wanted to say some things because I never talk in any of the chapter's. First I'm sorry that I haven't updated in exactly a month but I'll try harder.

I want you guys to tell me what you want to do with the story. I'm up for ideas, suggestions, collaborations because I want to know where exactly you want this to go and I hope all of you like the story so far. I also am going to work on making longer chapters so the story won't be so short and straight foward. I want you guys to take a vote and comment and what the next few chapters will be about.

~ Ellie's friends and personal life

~ Father Daughter relationship

~ What happened to Sam

~ Ellie's love interest

~ Ellie's school life

or ~ Ghost hunting adventures

Just let me know what oreder you want this in and I'll write them to the best of my ability.

P.S. Danielle is going to be called Ellie from now on not Dani. Dani's more like a warning name. Full name she's in trouble


	7. Chapter 5: How?

**Ch 5: How?**

**This is going to be the father daughter moment chapter for Ellie and Danny. Also What Happened To Sam.**

* * *

After about a few minutes of breathing heavily and panting I hear my father call my name from upstairs and my pace starting to slow down gradually. As soon as I see my father at the base of the stairs I quickly push the box behind me and pretend to be dusting something.

Just when I thought he was going to leave he noticed my mother's box. "Ellie what is that"?

"Um th...th...ats my... um... box containing personal items. Yeah that's what it is. Look Daddy, I got to go."

"Wait a minute. That's your mother's box" Daddy takes the box from my hands and looks at me with a stern face. "Where did you find this?"

"Um, in here. I decided that I think that I'm old enough for you to tell me what happened to Mom. I'm 14 years old and I want to know. I don't buy the whole "got into a car accident and was never found story". Please Daddy I really want to know what happened."

" You really want to know?" I nodded

Daddy sighed heavily and led me into the living room. From the grim look on his face I could tell this was going to be a very long story.

* * *

_Sam was about 1 month pregnant. She was waiting to tell Danny but she figured she should wait awhile before telling him because she wanted him to be surprised. Sam hears the alarm clock and groans then takes a peek at the clock. It reads 8:30 A.M. This is the time she has to wake up every morning in order to be able to make it to work on time._

_Lately it has been hard for her to get to work because of the morning sickness and the fatigue. The baby bump is still not visible on her flat stomach. Sam yawns then pushes herself out of bed. She makes her way to the bathroom to throw up but is left with the pleasant surprise that she hadn't puked yet. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and then put on her purple and black bathrobe._

_She smells a mouthwatering aroma coming from the kitchen and hears Danny whistling. She smiles and puts on her slippers before making her way downstairs._

_" Good Morning Honey" Danny plants a firm, yet soft kiss on her lips and gives her a loving look. Sam secretly hopes that her baby inherits those soft, tender baby-blue eyes that she had grown to love from her husband. _

_"Good Morning" Says Sam smiling at her husband. " Someone seems happy today". "Well, maybe because one, it's a Friday, and , two, I have a surprise for you this afternoon after I come home from work." _

_Danny pouts." Can't you tell me what it is now"? Sam smirks." If I did, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it"? Danny laughs and they continue a pleasant conversation until Sam announces it's time for her to go._

_Danny helps her with her coat and places a kiss on her forehead. "Love you" "Love you too."_

_Sam gets into her car and drives off. Her mind wanders off into her unborn child. Had she told Danny she could imagine his reaction. He would be shocked, yet estatic, happy , yet nervous, and most likely overprotective until the baby arrived._

_Although she normally had powers and was a half ghost. Because of the baby she couldn't activate her powers. So she was going to be completely helpless for the next 9 months. She started thinking about how romantic the dinner she was planning to make was going to be. With flowers, and candles, and music and then... BAM! She would drop the baby bomb on Danny._

* * *

_Work wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. The only thing she was focused on was on getting home and telling Danny about the news that he was going to be a father. She had noticed a strange cloaked figure following her on the way home and stalking her throughout the day. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Before she knew what had happened her car had swiveled out of control and the world went black._

_The last thought she had was that she hoped that the baby was okay._

* * *

_Danny paced nervously back and forth between his living room and his kitchen, his frow burrowed and his mind laced with worry over his wife. He let a few more hours pass before fling out to look for Sam. When he saw black smoke he drooped down to see what it was. His eyes widened and he was paralyzed with fear. That was his wife's car, but she wasn't there..._

* * *

_Sam is finally waking up. Her head is covered in sweat and blood and her head pounds like a hammer. She tries to feel her left arm but to no prevail. Her mind is still a bit foggy, but she realizes she's in chains. She hears a chorus of laughter come from above her and then she narrows her eyes at the figure._

_"Vlad" She spits out the word like venom._

_In his smile she sees his fangs and knows she's in trouble._

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 6: How ( Part 2)

**Ch 6: How (Part 2)**

_He was laughing evilly from up above and she could feel her blood go cold in her veins. In all honesty not because of Vlad's laughter but because of her baby. She hoped that the baby had not suffered any damage. She would have been devastated if anything were to happen to her baby. Even if the baby had not been born yet she still felt a motherly connection to him/her._

_But only one person was on her mind._

_Danny._

* * *

_Danny searched worriedly everywhere once he got over his shock. Sam could be dead. HIS Sammy could be dead. His wife. His lover. His best friend. He stopped and screamed " SAM!"_

_He could hear the ambulance sirens, but to him they were faded and distant. He looked over to the car again and flew off. He couldn't be there. He couldn't take it. _

_With every inch that he flew away his heart was breaking even more than it was already broken. He crashed through the front door and threw himself on the couch. He let the tears flow freely and he cried an ocean. He let sob after sob rack his body. He cried on end for hours and hours. Tissues littered and sniffles heard._

_He could feel himself falling asleep. He had just hoped that all this was a dream._

* * *

_" So Samantha, so soon we meet again. Well, well, well I must admit that this is quite an expected surprise, however I do assume that Daniel will try to save you however in a failed attempt like always. Too bad he didn't know about the baby"._

_Sam's eyes go wide and she feels her blood boiling. She struggles against her restraints. "You monster" She hisses. Her eyes turning a dark purple due to her powers._

_" Ah, Ah, Ah, dear girl I believe it is you who is the monster. Having a baby who both parents are ghosts. Fortunately he/ she will come out half ghost. Unless I kill the baby then it will be a full ghost." Fangs smiling, and mouth smirking._

_"Never will I let you touch OUR baby."_

_" I consider myself a reasonable fellow and I do believe I make you a deal. I let the baby live, send it to it's father, if you do all that I command. Or, I could just kill you both and ship your bodies back to Daniel as an early birthday present."_

_Sam sighed and realized the only reason she was doing this was for Danny and for her baby. Danny would not be alone and the baby would live. _

_"Do we have a deal?" Vlad asked smiling menacingly._

_Sam took in a shaky breath. "Yes"._


	9. Chapter 7: Never Again

**Ch 7: Never Again**

By the end of the story Daddy was getting a little bit shaky and he was trying his best not to let the tears flow down his face. I could tell that he was trying to be strong just for me. I was absolutely horrified. So Daddy couldn't find my mother? Then he spent countless years searching for hoping that she would come back or he would find her?

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and the tears flowing freely down my face. Daddy was sobbing uncontrollably. I knew now that the way that I was going to try to free my mother and bring her home was going to be tough, but me and him both needed it. I absolutely hated to see my father upset, or broken in any way, shape, or form.

I pulled my father into a "hug". ( He's so tall that I can barely reach him.) I felt his strong arms wrap around me while we both cried together for lord knows how long. I felt him press a kiss to the top of my head.

He whispered " I know I come off as overprotective, and caring to much, but there are always reasons that I do these things. I made a promise to you Ellie, when you were a baby to never let anything happen to you. You're all I have left of her. Never again, will I let someone I love be taken from my grasp so easily. I have that instinct to protect you Ellie, I love you."

Ok, that really screwed me up. That pulled on my heartstrings. Jesus, now I feel like a horrible person. How could I get so pissed off at him when all he wanted to do was protect me? Damn, this is some deep shit I'm going to get myself into doing this behind his back.

" Daddy, I'm sorry, for everything, I know I sound like a Lifetime drama movie. But I promise that from now on, I'll try to be more careful for our sake. Also, I'll try -to bring her back... I-I mean be a better daughter."

" Sweetheart, in my eyes you already are the perfect daughter."

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww ww...

You see this is one of the reasons that I love Daddy so much. For the rest of the night we just talked, and laughed , and watched movies together because we haven't done that in a long time. But I had the feeling that something big and bad was going to happen.

* * *

So Samantha somehow contacted her daughter. Very clever, but not that clever. Fine, we'll see how Danielle tries desperately to find her mother. But I'll make sure to make this a living hell for her to find Samantha.

So let's start with phase one.


End file.
